dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Unknown Tournament
Plot In the Timespace Rift at an unknown time - a hooded man summons an unknown version of Super Shenron and the two greet each other like old friends. The hood man requests for additional wishes and asks to revive Infinite Zamasu. He asks if the Eternal Dragon can do since the change in the timeline, but Super Shenron informs him that the change in timeline was erased by the Supreme Kai of Time and revives Infinite Zamasu, however, the unofficial Supreme Kai appears as the manifest will of Fused Zamasu as Super Shenron explains that is main components were revived a while back and without them - this is the only Infinite Zamasu can exist. The hooded man asks for Super Shenron to give him a body that is identical to his previous body as well as have the same genetic make-up. He complies and Infinite Zamasu takes on his humanoid form. He makes his final few wishes to the Super Shenron. Back in Age 2360; Guitar walks outside and notices that there are even more pools of the strange energy as Piccolo reveals that it started happening while he was displaced - 10 months ago. Guitar is shocked that is was displaced that long as it only felt like a day and asks what's causing it. Android 17 flies down and tells him that they're about to resolve that matter as Guitar asks how he is still alive and Android 17 reveals that Cyborgs don't age and takes him to an archway. Android 17 says that they managed to pull the energy into a single location and manage to form a gateway to the Timespace Rift. Naraku arrives and tells them to come to Sage's house were she reveals that Sagelin's displacement is irreversible. Guitar is saddened by his friend's condition and wonders what he can do for him. Piccolo tells him of the Namekian Fusion in which if he manages to get Sagelin's consent - he can merge with him as it is the only to save him. Guitar asks how to get his consent when he is in an irreversible displacement state - Naraku uses her magic to stimulate his brain muscles in order to have him consent. Following his father's instructions; Guitar places his hand on Sagelin and proceeds to merge with him while Naraku stimulates his nerves in order to mimic the required actions for the fusion. Guitar is amazed at the power - he received from his best friend and tells him that he going to the unknown tournament as while he wasn't able to learn much of the 2nd tournament - he was able to learn that Toomlin had knowledge of a plot - at that moment the hooded man arrives in the era. He tells him that the plot that Toomlin heard was the 2nd Timespacer Rift Tournament and that he was hoping to enter the tournament. Piccolo recognises the hooded man and he reveals himself to be Goku Black of the parallel timeline and requests that to save confusion they call him Goku Black: GT - GT short for Grand Tour. They agree as Piccolo readies to attack him, but Goku Black: GT tells them he isn't looking for trouble, but for martial artists to attend the Tournament. Piccolo asks why he is organising this "unknown" tournament and Goku Black: GT says that the first one was so good - that second one is just natural. He notes the sad look on Guitar and tells him that if he wins the tournament he'll be able to have any two wishes granted no matter how complex or ridiculous they are. Guitar smiles and tells him that he agrees to attend, and asks Android 16 to come with him as a friend. 16 agrees as they head off with Goku Black: GT - he tells his father not to worry and that he'll be back. Appearances Characters *Goku Black: GT *Super Shenron *Infinite Zamasu *Guitar *Age 2360 Piccolo *Age 2360 Android 16 *Age 2360 Android 17 *Naraku *Sagelin Locations *Timespace Rift *Goku City Category:Fanga